When installing many large electronic cabinets, including universal power supplies and server racks, it is beneficial to ensure all of the cabinets are properly aligned and secured. Existing methods to secure these cabinets comprise coupling the walls of cabinets together using fasteners. These methods require the cabinets be aligned in place and on the floor, which may be difficult as flooring is rarely perfectly flat. The walls of the cabinets may contain a cutout through which a fastener may be inserted. The fasteners used to couple cabinets together are typically cylindrical, as are the cutouts within the walls of cabinets through which the fasteners pass. The cylindrical cutouts in the walls and the shape of the fastener allow the bolt to rotate to engage a nut, thereby joining the walls of the cabinets to one another. However, the cylindrical shape of both the bolt and the cutout in the cabinet members allows both the bolt and cabinet members to rotate. Rotated members may cause misalignment between elements of the cabinet or with other cabinet members to which it is secured. Extreme misalignments may require pinning one cabinet member to another or shimming to level cabinet members, which may be difficult and time-consuming.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.